1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button structure, and particularly relates to a two-stage button structure that has a two-stage signal output function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many methods for people to commemorate an occasion. One common way is by taking pictures, because any occasion such as travel, a celebration, an event, or any good time that deserves to be commemorated can be recorded via a camera. Moreover, it is convenient for users to transmit image data from a camera to an electronic device such as a computer for modifying the image data. In addition, the price of a digital camera has become increasingly cheaper, so the number of people using digital cameras increases day by day.
In general a shutter button with a focusing function has two-stage pressing functions. The first stage pressing function (pressing lightly) is for focusing and the second stage pressing function (pressing to the end) is for taking a picture. The known two-stage button structure includes: a PCB, a switch mounted on the PCB, and a button element disposed on the switch. In addition, the button element has a button body and a spring disposed under the button body.
Hence, the known two-stage button structure is composed of the PCB, the switch, and the button element that includes the button body and the spring. Therefore, the assembly of the known two-stage button structure involves too many parts and increases the overall cost of the camera. Moreover, the thickness of the combination of the PCB and the switch is large, so that the known two-stage button structure needs a larger design space.